schooldays
by Cassidy Trent
Summary: pg for language. oh this is my first fic so be nice. this is about someone (read to find out) when they were at school. PLEASE r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: hi I hope you like the fanfic. Quite a few of the characters I made up so anything that is not in the books I own (I think) *g* PLEASE review. I mean reviews help so if no one reviews you wont get the next part. Oh well you probably have had enough of me blabbing on so I will shut up now. Have fun! J oh and McGonagall Dumbledore and flitwick are the only characters that are them selves, the rest are fathers, mothers, aunties, uncles, grandmothers or grandfathers to the present day characters.  
  
SCHOOL DAYS  
  
Chapter 1: the Hogwarts express  
  
He stood there, looking at the scarlet steam engine. Taking in every detail, the students bustling about, owls hooting, cats meowing, toads croaking. So much to see, so much to learn. He heard snatches of conversations:  
"Eliza, Kendra. If you cause so much as one piece of havoc you will be in so much trouble!"  
"Mum! Aphrodite nicked my toad again."  
"If you are in Gryffindor I will disown you!"  
"Minerva have fun,"  
"Simon be good."  
"Mum, what is it like?"  
  
In all the confusion, no one noticed him, standing there, all on his own. His brown hair neatly combed his bright blue eyes sparkling. He was carrying a large cage covered with a blue cloth, which had tiny silver moons and stars on it. Next to him was a large, black, shiny, new trunk. He looked around until his gaze fell on a tall woman with long, brown, plaited hair. She was warning a boy with the same brown hair, but shorter, to be careful. He set the cage down on the trunk and walked the short distance to her.  
  
"Excuse me madam, but I have a problem" he said in a bold voice.  
She looked at him, smiling,  
"Yes what is it Mr.… um what is your name?" she asked   
  
"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." He said  
"Mr. Dumbledore what is your problem?"  
"Well, I was thinking about how to tackle the task of getting my trunk and my fine bird Fawlks onto the train at the same time. You see I can not afford to lose Fawlks, well that is when I laid my eyes on your fine self. 'Ah, Albus' I thought to my self 'the problem might not be as big as I first thought.' So in my head I formed an idea, why not ask someone to bird-sit Fawlks while I take my trunk onto the train. So what I am asking is would you like to bird-sit him for just a few minuets?" he asked.  
The woman looked shocked.  
"Of course I will."  
Albus went to the cage and picked it up.  
"Could I ask of you one more thing?"  
She nodded  
"Do not, I repeat do not lift up the cloth."  
She looked as if she was going to ask why, but thought better of it.  
"What year are you in?" asked the boy standing next to her,  
"Why I am in first year, and you?"   
"First year too!" he happily said, "I am Remus Lupin."  
"Pleased to meet you Remus Lupin."  
"Um… Albus if I help you with your trunk will you help me with mine?"  
"That is such a good idea, Remus getting that end."  
  
Together they managed to haul both of the trunks aboard. They both boarded the train and found an empty compartment near the back of it. Once in it they sat down.   
  
The door slid open and in came two girls with identical long black hair and dark brown eyes. They were mirror images.  
"Can we sit in here," one said.  
"Only every where else is full." The other one finished off.  
"Of course, Eliza and Kendra black. That is your name, isn't it?" Albus asked.  
"How did you know?" they both asked astonished.  
"My father." Was the simple answer that he gave.  
  
The twins sat down and started talking, when the door-slid open again, in came a girl with long, wavy blond hair and emerald colored eyes.   
"Hi everyone" she said in a silky voice "Kendra! Eliza! This is where you are hiding" she looked at the to boys "I am not interrupting am I?" she teased the twins.  
"Cassidy stop it" Kendra (or was it Eliza) said in mock anger. "Oh Albus, Remus this is Cassidy Trent. She is a big joker, and caused loads of trouble!"  
"But not as much as us" the other twin said grinning deviously.  
  
By the time the train had started moving Aphrodite Drewery, Romulus Flitwick, and Minerva McGonagall joined them. A few minuets later in came, Simon Potter, and bill Weasley. They were all chatting away merrily when Minerva suddenly exclaimed, "what's burning"  
  
They all looked around and saw that Albus was turning very red, he noticed them looking at him and said, "it is Fawlks, I hoped that he would wait. He has to at a bad time"  
"Who is Fawlks"  
Albus was just about to answer when the compartment door slid open; there in to doorway stood a tall thin boy with greasy black hair and evil Grey eyes.  
Albus jumped up quickly.  
"Albus Dummydor, what hole did you crawl out off?" the boy asked meanly.  
"Fredrick Snape, the let you in? My my I am surprised." Albus said in mock horror.  
"Dumbledore watch it" the eyes were more mean  
"Where are your body guards? Oh wait I forgot they weren't let into Hogwarts."  
Snape went for his wand but Albus was quicker. He muttered something and a flash of blue light flew out of his wand. Snape whimpered, turned and ran, letting the door slowly, slide shut,  
  
The others looked at Albus, shocked.  
"W… what d… did… you d… d… do?" Simon stuttered.  
At this point Albus went very, very red.  
"I used the ridihally charm"  
They stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. A steady chatter broke out, but Albus was silent. 'Thank god that they didn't notice that, I used advanced magic. What if Snape told my father? My life wouldn't be worth living, but the look on snape's face was priceless.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a weird noise coming from Fawlke's cage.  
"What the hell have you got in there?" bill asked.  
"Fawlks" was the answer  
"What is Fawlks"  
"A bird."  
The next question didn't come because the train stopped. They left their luggage on the train and went out to the boats. Albus didn't want to leave Fawlks but he had to. They went onto the boats In-groups of six; Albus went with Kendra, Eliza, Remus, Aphrodite and Cassidy. They sailed slowley across the lake.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" someone screamed.  
Everyone turned to the direction of the scream. Romulus Flitwick, the tinniest person that Albus had ever seed had fallen (or been pushed by Snape who was in his boat) into the water. Albus grabbed his wand and muttered something and Romulus rose out of the waste and fell with a thud into his boat. There was a loud applause.   
  
When they had moored and the boats had emptied, they followed the gamekeeper to the castle. The man knocked on the door and it slowly opened. A gasp arose…  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: hi I hope you like the fanfic. Quite a few of the characters I made up so anything that is not in the books I own (I think) *g* PLEASE review. I mean reviews help so if no one reviews you wont get the next part. J oh and McGonagall Dumbledore and flitwick are the only characters that are them selves, the rest are fathers, mothers, aunties, uncles, grandmothers or grandfathers to the present day characters. Oh and the Remus Lupin in this fanfic is the father to the Remus Lupin in the Harry Potter books. The person who gave this to me (Jenny, her pen name is hedwig) asked me to dedicate this series to Beki (Katrina Snape) who thought of the names, Heather (azari (is that how you spell it?)) who told jenny to post her first fic and Lorraine who is Jenny's best friend. They all come from the uk, and I an the other hand am currently living in switzerland (soon to be florida. Only eight more months). Beki I am so sorry that you got me and Jenns mixed up! J I would also like to honour my mother who was called Cassidy, by using her in character. Oh well you probably have had enough of me blabbing on so I will shut up now. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 2: the sorting  
  
A gasp arose as the students filed into the large entrance hall. Thy followed a tall blond haired, green-eyed woman who introduced herself as Professor Sparkey. Professor Sparkey said that she was the deputy head and charms Professor. They followed her across the flag stoned room for what seemed to be an eternity; they finally reached a door.  
"Wait just inside this door in a orderly line, IN silence!" she said looking disapprovingly at Kendra who was muttering to her twin.  
"Ah you are Ms. Black, and Ms, Black I assume." She sarcastically remarked  
"Yes," Kendra said.  
"You would be…," Eliza said  
"Correct" they both finished of before bowing low.  
All of the people who had sat in the compartment with them exploded into giggles.  
"SILENCE!" the angry woman bellowed.  
  
The students went through the door looking shocked at the professor's sudden loss of temper. They saw a stool with a frayed, dirty, old wizard's hat. All of the people in the hall stared at the hat, after a few moments it began to sing:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those at will with learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll find your real friends,  
Those cunning folk-use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
For I am a thinking cap!"  
  
Everyone applauded, even the first years who were standing agape; When the noise had died down, Professor Sparkey said to the first years "when I call your name, come, sit down and be sorted,"  
  
"Abbot Maria!"  
A girl with blond pigtails went up to the chair.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Black Eliza!"  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
A cheer came from the Gryffindor table.  
"Black Kendra!"  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
An even louder cheer came, mainly because of Eliza.  
Several more people went until  
"Drewery Aphrodite!"  
Albus could see the twins crossing their fingers.  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
He was next.  
"Dumbledore Albus!"  
He went up to the stool and sat down. He placed the hat on his head  
"Hum…," said a tiny voice into his ear, "no way Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Ravenclaw? No it has to be GRIFFINDOR!"  
The twins and Aphrodite cheered the loudest. By the time he had sat down, much to their disappointment, Romulus had gone to Hufflepuff, but to their great happiness Hufflepuff had got Cornelius Fudge. Gallet Louise became the first Slytherin, and Kent Samantha became the first Ravenclaw. James, Remus, Simon, Cassidy and Bill were Gryffindor, but Minerva became a Ravenclaw. Of course Frederick Snape became a Slytherin.  
  
"Hello I am the headmaster, as most of you will know. Just a few things to say, firstly do not go into the forbidden forest. Secondly Albus Dumbledore I need a word with you about your…" he stopped as he caught a look of Albus that plainly said 'don't tell them.'  
  
Everyone stared at Albus as he stood up and walked slowly out off the hall after the head.  
  
"Albus we need to know the arrangements for…"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: hi I hope you like the fanfic. Quite a few of the characters I made up so anything that is not in the books I own (I think) *g* PLEASE review. I mean reviews help so if no one reviews you wont get the next part. J oh and McGonagall Dumbledore and flitwick are the only characters that are them selves, the rest are fathers, mothers, aunties, uncles, grandmothers or grandfathers to the present day characters. Oh and the Remus Lupin in this fanfic is the father to the Remus Lupin in the Harry Potter books. The person who gave this to me (Jenny, her pen name is hedwig) asked me to dedicate this series to Beki (Katrina Snape) who thought of the names, Heather (azira (??)) who told jenny to post her first fic and Lorraine who is Jenny's best friend. They all come from the uk, and I an the other hand am currently living in switzerland (soon to be florida. Only eight more months). Beki I am so sorry that you got me and Jenns mixed up! J I would also like to honour my mother who was called Cassidy, by using her in character. Oh well you probably have had enough of me blabbing on so I will shut up now. Have fun! Also I am sorry that if I do not write often in the near future. That will be because my little cousin, Cassandra has just… well had pneumonia and she… well… didn't survive it. Also I will be going to Japan on the 15th November, for my mothers anniversary. On the 24th November it will be 15 years since she died. Are these notes too long?  
  
Chapter 3 -Fawlks  
  
"Albus we need to know the arangements for your pheonix."  
"What arrangements sir?  
"Well were are you going to keep him?"  
"In my dorm, look Professor, I am not meaning to be disrespectful but, I can look after him by myself"  
Albus turned and went back to the feast.  
"Albus what did he want you for?" Cassidy asked  
"He wanted to know what I wanted to do about my phoenix," he said absently.   
"Your what?"  
"Oops" he said just realising what he had said "Cass please don't tell anyone"  
"Hum… let me think"  
Albus lent close and whispered something into her ear.  
"Ok I won't tell," she said hurriedly.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Remus asked him after the feast.  
"That is between Cassidy and myself my dear fellow" Albus said  
They followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor common room. They found out that the password was dissentium. Albus smiled. They all went in and then to bed.  
  
Wake up Albus. He opened one eye to find Cassidy, Eliza, Aphrodite, Kendra, bill, Remus and Simon all staring at him.   
"What time is it?" he asked them groggily  
"8:25am" Cassidy said sweetly, "breakfast is in 5 minuets"  
Albus said a rude word and jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand, pointed it at himself and said "dessidum" then he was standing there fully clothed.  
"Come one lets go," he muttered.  
  
They went down to the great hall to get their breakfast and timetables. After they had eaten the owls came to give them the mail. In through the window flew a golden phoenix, everyone stared as it flew to Albus's shoulder.  
"Fawkes what have you got for me?" Albus said as he unties the letter.  
He saw everyone staring and turned red, and began to read the letter. Any colour he had drained soon as he read the letter. He slowly got up and walked across to the Slytherin table. Everyone quietened, as Albus neared Snape. He gave him the letter, and as Snape read it he went paler than was thought possible. He stood up and mouthed a 'no' to Albus, who nodded his head and said "we have to before… well, Frederick it will be…"  
Snape nodded and they both walked out of the door.  
  
A/n sorry about the shortness r/r  



End file.
